


love options

by 119z



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Lee Donghyuk | Haechan, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned Na Jaemin, Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Minor Mark Lee/Zhong Chen Le
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/119z/pseuds/119z
Summary: Jisung doesn’t need to convince him, not really. He’s wondered more than a few times what it would be like kissing Jisung, his lips seem soft, plump and almost always coloured a shade of pink thanks to Donghyuck. Kissing him seems like a dream to Jeno and he’s not foolish enough to waste away the opportunity. Besides, he gets the bragging rights of being Jisung’s first kiss. He considers that a feat in itself.





	love options

**Author's Note:**

> super incredible rare pair only me and my dog ship it but i wanted to get this out there too
> 
> title is from love options by bestie

Truth be told, Jisung isn’t really sure what he’s doing here, sitting on the couch while the other members discussed… whatever it is they were discussing. Fights like these weren’t uncommon, Renjun and Donghyuck had always loved to have any sort of public when they got into arguments so it was quite often that they were all gathered together in the living room, but this time it seemed like it wasn’t only the two boys but also the rest of the group who were part of the whole thing. 

Jisung didn’t even want to be there, he had been peacefully taking a nap on the comfort of his own bed before he had been woken up and dragged to sit in the couch. He thinks the topic of conversation has something to do with him if the presentation Renjun had set up were any indicator, a picture of the both of them glaring at them from the TV screen, but he’s not exactly sure what he’s got do with all of this. He just wants to sleep.

He doesn’t make any real effort to be part of the conversation, choosing to make himself comfortable in Jeno’s lap instead. The couch is big enough for him to lay down or at least sit next to Jeno, but he likes being held. Jeno doesn’t utter any complaints either, wrapping his arms around him and allowing Jisung to hide his face in his neck, a small laugh coming from his lips when Jisung exhales contently.

The soft murmur of the other’s voices and the feeling of Jeno rubbing circles on his skin are enough to lull Jisung into a comfortable sleep. 

Jeno focuses his attention back to the argument presenting in front of him. He’s not really participating in their antics, more amused than anything else. Mark is too and Chenle is just screaming nonsense randomly. He’s almost certain that Renjun and Donghyuck are only arguing for the sake of it, so Jaemin is the only one who’s actually taking this whole thing seriously. But he loves Jisung, so it isn’t that surprising to him.

They go back and forth for almost an hour, Mark and Chenle had both left the room claiming boredom. They were probably in Mark’s room making out and Jeno couldn’t blame them because the topic of discussion was going nowhere and neither of them would do anything without explicit permission anyways.

Jeno had carried Jisung to his room moments after the pair had left. He had meant to leave the boy in his bed so he could continue to sleep peacefully but Jisung had woken up as soon as his body hit the mattress, hands coming up to weakly grab Jeno’s hoodie and a pout on his lips that Jeno couldn’t resist.

“What were you talking about?” Jisung questions, watching sleepily as Jeno climbs on the bed next to him. 

“Your first kiss,” Jisung hums at that, pushing himself up to lay on Jeno’s chest. He doesn’t say anything when Jeno curls an arm around his waist. “Jaemin thinks it should be with him, Renjun and Donghyuck said it should be theirs and then they started fighting again.”

Jisung scrunches up his nose cutely, turning his head to look up at him. He looks adorable, Jeno thinks. His messy hair falls on top of his eyes, but Jisung makes no move to brush it away so Jeno does it for him. The blush on Jisung’s cheeks is absolutely rewarding.

“And what do you think?” Jisung asks, fiddling with the strings of Jeno’s shirt distractedly. 

Jeno doesn’t even have to think about it.

“It should be with whoever you want,” Jeno says, the corner of his lips pulling up in a smile.

“And if I want it to be you?” Jisung laughs a little at the stunned expression in Jeno’s face, his cheeks colouring. He peers up at him through his lashes shyly, his bottom lip jutted out just a little as he puts his cutest face. He’s trying to get Jeno to agree.

Jisung doesn’t need to convince him, not really. He’s wondered more than a few times what it would be like kissing Jisung, his lips seem soft, plump and almost always coloured a shade of pink thanks to Donghyuck. Kissing him seems like a dream to Jeno and he’s not foolish enough to waste away the opportunity. Besides, he gets the bragging rights of being Jisung’s first kiss. He considers that a feat in itself.

“You’re gonna have to cut your hair first,” Jeno teases instead of giving a proper answer. He chuckles when Jisung scowls at him, hoisting himself up a little to press a kiss to the younger’s nose that leaves him speechless.

He continues pressing kisses to his face, making sure not to miss any spots, relishing in Jisung’s giggles.

“Just kidding, baby,” Jeno adds when Jisung begs him to stop. “Are you sure you want this?”

It’s not a crime wanting to be sure, but judging by Jisung’s face, it is to him.

The boy nods eagerly, a smile on his lips that only broadens when Jeno gets closer. He closes his eyes when Jeno places his hand on his cheek, caressing the warm skin while angling his head. And then, he presses their lips together, softly, carefully. Jisung melts against him, a pleased sound coming from the back of his throat.

Jisung wonders if this what heaven feels like.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/jiiaes) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Iena)


End file.
